


Missing- Young Stanley Uris X Reader

by doodle_writes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Homophobic Language, Horror, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Pining, Reader-Insert, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle_writes/pseuds/doodle_writes
Summary: Y/N L/N has been friends with Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, and Stanley Uris for years. Stan and Y/N shared a particularly close bond that allowed them to share inside jokes and sarcasm with each other, but in the summer of 1989 everything changed. Children began to to missing at a rapid pace and fate seemed to pull kids together. At least until Y/N's face appeared on telephone poles and milk cartons with the other missing posters. But, is she actually missing?[Warnings: Cursing, Bullying, Violence, Homophobic Language, Blood, Clowns, Inappropriate Comments Towards Minors]
Relationships: Stanley Uris/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Missing- Young Stanley Uris X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a short fanfic based off of It 2017! It is very heavily based off of the movie, but for plot purposes I had to switch up some of the scenes and add things! In the film Stan felt like an outsider so I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to add a reader character he is close with. This is by far one of my proudest It-related works, but on that note I do not condone certain behaviors in here! There are certain names that the Bowers Gang calls the reader, sexualizing her and the whole point of it is to give the audience a gross feeling. Now, those parts are minimal and not nearly to the extreme as the interactions between Beverly and her father. Now if you don't read the bottom section, thank you for reading!
> 
> BIG SPOILER AHEAD:  
> The reader does not die. Otherwise I would've used the Archive Warning to declare so. So please do not give up on the story at the lowest moments! Thank you for reading!

#  Chapter One 

###  The Build Up 

**Summary Warnings Apply. Reader Discretion is Advised.**  
_____

It was less than five minutes prior that you had left your last class before summer break.

You were the only girl in your little raggedy group of boys but you didn't mind. Although hearing about Stan getting the tip of his dick get cut off at his Bar Mitzvah didn't quite capture your interests. 

He tried to explain it better. "At the Bar Mitzvah I read from the Torah then I make a speech and suddenly I become a man." He looked over to you. "My pants do not get pulled down and they do not cut my dick off."

You laughed. "I can't believe I know more about this than you literal dudes. They cut the dick at birth."

That of course set Richie off. "Holy shit Stanley has no dick!"

You burst out laughing while Stan sighed.

But your smile quickly faded. Bowers and his gang were up ahead in the hall. You and the boys quieted down and once you were past Richie went: "you think he'd sign my yearbook? 'Dear Richie, sorry for taking a hot steamy dump in your backpack last month.'" 

As the five of you walked out, Greta ran into Stan before she purposely ran into you. She smirked and kept walking. 

"What's her fucking deal?" You looked to Stan. 

He gave her a glare that would've terrified people like Eddie. "Just ignore her."

All of you walked outside with your backpacks slung over your shoulders. At the nearest trashcan the boys dumped their bags but you held onto yours. You cleaned out your locker during your studyhall; all you had left were your pencil pouch, a journal, and some note packets you had saved for the next year

Stan laughed as all of his binders fell into the trash. "Best. Feeling. Ever."

Richie smirked. "Oh yeah? Try tickling your pickle for the first time."

"Beep beep Richie," you smiled. 

Eddie, eager to change the subject, slid his backpack back on. "Hey what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" 

Richie didn't skip a beat. "My training!"

You contorted your face in confusion. "What training?"

"My Streetfighter training."

"Is that really how you wanna spend your summer?" Eddie looked up at Richie with uncertainty. "At an arcade?"

Richie puffed his chest out slightly but you didn't think he even realized. "Beats spending it with your mother." Richie went to go high five Stan but Stan pushed Richie's arm down. Richie gave a sigh of rejection. 

"What if we went to the quarry?" Stan suggested. You nodded in agreement.

"G-guys we have the b-barrens." 

You looked back and forth between the other boys as Stan gave a curt nod. "Yeah, right."

That was when you noticed. "Betty Ripsom's mom." There she was, standing near two cruisers as she watched who left the school and searched for her daughter's face. 

"Does she really expect to see her come out of the school?"

Eddie looked straight ahead. "I don't know. They say Betty's been hiding in the home ec room for a few weeks."

You shook your head. "No. I knew Betty. She wouldn't be able to hide out like that."

Stan looked to you. "Do you think they'll actually be able to find her?"

You opened your mouth to speak but Richie cut you off. "Sure; in a ditch all decomposed, covered in worms and maggots, smelling like Eddie's mom's underwear."

Eddie stepped closer. "Shut up!"

Yet your eyes were on Bill. "She's not dead sh-she's m-m-m-missing."

Richie nodded and nervously fixed his glasses. "Yeah sorry Bill. She's missing." He turned towards Eddie and mumbled something but you didn't quite catch it. 

Bill began to walk away and Richie followed, "you know the Barrens aren't that bad!"

You stood by Stan's side as he bent over to grab his backpack.

Yet Richie continued. "Who doesn't love splashing around in shitty water?" 

Before Richie had even closed his mouth he was yanked back by his backpack. Henry threw him into Stan and you gasped. Yet you saw Patrick walking over and Stan's kippah was on the ground. You tried to get it but he snagged it first. 

Patrick waved the kippah in front of Stan's face. "Nice frisbee, flamer." 

"Give it back," he whined as he tried to sit back up. 

Patrick flung it into a bus driving by and laughed. "Fucking losers!" 

Belch, appropriately named, walked by and let a burp rip into Eddie's ear. Eddie ducked and gagged. 

And Patrick then strode over to you. "Whaddya doing with these losers, Mosquito Bites?" He looked down at you. "Well maybe you aren't Miss Mosquito anymore after all. Did ya grow up to impress these losers?"

Your face flushed yet you tried your best not to show a reaction. You stepped towards Stan to help him, but Patrick tripped you.

You landed with a wince. 

The Bowers Gang, satisfied with their work began to walk away, and Henry bumped shoulders with Bill. "Losers." 

Bill had had enough. "Y-you s-s-" yet his stutter wouldn't let him get it out "-suck Bowers!"

Bowers turned back towards you all as Stan helped you up. 

Eddie muttered, "shut up, Bill!" 

Bowers leered closer. "You s-s-s-s-say somethin', B-B-B-B-Billy?" Bowers sauntered closer. "You got a free ride this year because of your brother; ride's over tomorrow."

Henry's eyes drifted from Bill to the police cars. Right there was his father. He hesitantly looked back to Bill. "Tomorrow's gonna be a hurt train, for you and your faggot friends." He licked his palm before he wiped it on Bill's face.

The five of you gathered and you snuck yourself between Stan and Richie. 

Richie scoffed. "Wish he'd go missing."

"He's probably the one doing it," Eddie retorted. 

Then all of the boys turned to you. Stan was the one to speak. "Are you alright?"

You felt your face heat up. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't handle a fall or two."

Stan's face flushed in return as he raised his hands defensively and his eyes filled of panic. "I didn't mean it that way!"

Richie interrupted. "Don't worry Y/N. You may not have as big of boobs as-" 

"Shut it right now or Bowers won't be the only one beating you up."

Richie whistled. "Touch-y!"

You sighed. "I'm gonna go home and change. Meet up at the Barrens, right?"

They nodded. 

"I'll, uh, stay at the entrance and wait for you," Stan mumbled. His voice cracked and you chuckled.

"Okay, bye boys!"

You turned on your heel and walked towards home. You were anxious walking away, but the streets were bustling. You were safe. For now.  
_____

You had caught up with the boys just as they arrived. You shouted with a wave: "Stanley! Guys!"

They waited for you to catch up. Stan looked down at your shoes. "Boots, in the summer?"

You laughed. "Richie said it himself; we're running around in shitty water. I'm not wearing my Keds in that!"

Stan smiled as all of you walked closer to the sewer entrance. Stan pointed to various plants and told you they were poison ivy. The stupidity of it made you two laugh. 

Eddie did not find it amusing, however. "Where? Where's the poison ivy?" He gestured around before bringing his hand back down. "Nowhere! Not every plant is fucking poison ivy, Stanley." 

Yourself and Stan continued to be giddy until Richie and Bill stepped inside of the sewer. 

Eddie's nerves rose so much that he nearly retracted his previous outburst. "'Kay, well, I'm starting to get itchy now and-"

"Do you use the same bathroom as your mother?"

"Sometimes, yeah."

"Then you probably have crabs."

"That is so not funny."

You whispered something to Stan about Richie and Eddie and he cleared his throat to cover a laugh. If you weren't there Stan would have genuinely been at his limit with the two. 

Bill continued to take slow steps forward as Richie turned back to face Stan, yourself, and Eddie. "Well aren't you guys coming in?"

Eddie furiously shook his head. "Nuh uh. This is graywater."

Richie squinted as if that would help him understand what Eddie said. "What the hell is graywater?"

"It's basically piss and shit! So I'm just telling you-" he put his hands up defensively "-you're splashing around in millions of gallons of Derry's pee."

"That is disgusting," you muttered. 

Richie then picked up a stick with who knows what on it and sniffed it. 

Eddie made a face of pure revolt. "Wh-what are you serious?"

Richie then put on a bad accent and went: "doesn't smell like caca to me señor." 

"Okay I can smell that from here!"

"It's probably just your breath wafting back onto your face," Richie hummed decidedly.

You could tell Eddie was getting heated as he yelled at Richie. "Have you ever heard of a staph infection?"

Richie wielded the stick as a sword. "Oh I'll show you a _staff_ infection!"

"That is so unsanitary! You're literally just swimming inside of a toilet bowl right now. And have you ever heard of-"

You didn't hear the rest because you were too busy ducking behind Stanley as Richie flung a piece of sewer trash at Eddie. That was one of the loudest screams you had heard from Eddie. 

You could sense Stan's eyeroll from both your cowering and the two idiots next to you but you peered over Stan's shoulder to see Bill holding something. 

You stepped forward. "Bill?'

He turned back and all eyes were on him. He was holding a yellow shoe. 

You felt Stan's demeanor shift. "Shit, don't tell me that's..."

Eddie glanced at you and then Stan nervously. 

Bill shakes his head. "G-Georgie wore Galoshes." 

Eddie hesitated. "Whose sneaker is it?"

Bill held the flashlight as Richie opened up the shoe to read the inside. After a moment he looked at all of you. "It's Betty Ripsom's."

You clasped your hands over your mouth. "Fuck."

"Shit, no, oh God! Oh fuck! I don't like this." You could see Eddie begin to panic. 

Richie tried to lighten the room but his humor didn't help the circumstances. "How do you think Betty feels? Running around these tunnels with one freaking shoe!" He hopped on one foot for emphasis but no one laughed. 

Stan tried to peer deeper in without stepping any closer. "What if she's still here?"

Richie and Bill gave each other one knowing look before they continued deeper into the sewer. Without a glance back, Richie called out. "Eddie, c'mon!"

You and Stan shared a questioning look.

"My mom will have an aneurysm of she learned we were playing down here. I'm serious!" He paused. "Bill?"

"I-if I was Betty Ripsom, I'd want us to find me." 

You glanced down. 

"G-G-Georgie too." 

Eddie looked away. "What if I don't want to find them? I mean, no offense Bill, but I don't wanna end up like... I don't wanna go missing either."

You agreed with Eddie. You wanted justice for them, but it wouldn't be worth it if all of you went missing as well. 

Stan looked up, avoiding Bill's eyes. "He has a point."

"Y-y-you too?"

"It's summer! We're supposed to be having fun! This isn't fun. This is scary and disgusting."

You heard a noise behind you and immediately turned to see a boy covered in dirt and blood. You recognized him from a few of your classes. "Holy fuck! Ben!"

He tried to stand but helplessly fell back into the water. 

You skidded down the shore towards him. 

Richie stood awestruck. "Holy shit what happened to you?" 

You ran into the water to help Ben up as the boys made their way over.  
_____

Ben rode on the back of Bill's bike as you and Stan rode up at the front to make sure the coast was clear. 

You glanced back, biting your lip out of a nervous habit. 

"Hey, he'll be okay." Stan smiled small. 

You returned it as you pedalled. 

Once you were out of the woods, literally, Eddie began to ramble. "I know we need to help this new kid but we have to think of our own safety. He's covered in blood and we're in the middle of the AIDs epidemic."

"Eddie do you really think any of us would have AIDs?" You called back. 

Despite that Eddie continued to ramble even as you all parked your bikes. 

Bill looked at you and Richie. "Y/N, Richie, stay here."

The three others ran out of the alley way and into the pharmacy. 

You walked over to Eddie's bike and found his second fannypack. You pulled out some cleansing wipes and began to clean the dirt off of the area surrounding the wound. 

Richie looked down at Ben. "I'm glad I met you before you died." 

You looked up at Richie. "Do you ever shut up?"

Before Richie could answer Ben looked down at you. "Thanks Y/N." He hesitates. "I didn't even know you knew my name." 

You smile sheepishly, sad. "Sorry. I usually stay quiet in our classes together because of Patrick. He likes to pick on me."

"He called her Mosquito Bites earlier."

"Beep beep Richie!"

It was a few minutes later that Eddie and Stan came running over. You moved out of the way to let Dr. Kaspbrak do his thing and that's when more blood started coming out. 

"Oh God Oh God he's bleeding!"

You rested a hand on Stan's shoulder. "Eddie's got this." You hoped. 

Richie wasn't making things any better. "You gotta suck the wound before you apply any bandages!"

You took the moment to thwack him on the back of the head.

Then you noticed none other than Miss Beverly Marsh walking down the alleyway. Bill followed her. 

"Are you okay? That looks like it hurts."

Ben smiled. "Oh no I'm good. I just... fell."

Richie chortled. "Yeah, right into Henry Bowers."

You elbowed Richie lightly and Bill was on your side. "Shut up, R-R-Richie."

"Why? It's the truth!"

Ben looked away, clearly wanting to remove himself from the situation.

Bev stepped forward. "Are you sure they got the right stuff to fix you up?" 

Bill nodded. "Y-you know, w-we'll take care of him. Thanks again, Beverly." 

You cocked your head to the side, feeling as if you missed something inside. 

Bev smiled. "Maybe I'll see you around." 

Bill looked back to all of you before looking at her once again. "Yeah we were thinking about going to the q-qu-quarry tomorrow if you wanna..."

"Good to know, thanks." She began to walk away but turned back. "Y/N, keep them from almost dying, would ya?"

You smiled and called back: "same job as every other day! Got it!"

You and Bev had never been amazing friends but you got a feeling in that moment that something had changed. 

After she disappeared Stan sighed. "Good job bringing up Bowers in front of her." 

Eddie stood. "Yeah, you blew it you idiot."

Ben looked up, not understanding what Stan and Eddie were alluding to. "What'd she do?"

Richie cracked a smirk. "More like who'd she do. From what I hear the list is longer than my wang."

Stan mumbled, "that's not saying much."

You smiled and looked over at him. Yet you caught yourself doing it much too long. You quickly looked away. 

"Th-they're j-j-just rumors."

Richie leaned in like he was going to tell Ben a juicy secret. "Anyways, Bill had her back in third grade. They kissed in the school play!" Stan gave Bill a look that says 'you sly dog' and Richie continued. "The reviews said you couldn't fake that sorta passion!"

Richie clapped his hands. "Now pip pip and tally ho my good fellows! I do believe this chap requires our utmost attention! Now get in there Dr. K! Fix 'im up!" He lightly pushes Eddie onto his knees. 

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, Einstein? I know what I'm doing and don't need the British guy right now."

Yet Richie persisted with one of his many Voices. "Suck the wound! Get in there!"

You sighed. It was going to be a long process.  
_____

The next day you were getting ready to go to the quarry to meet with the others, but plans had changed. Your mother had called home to tell you that she had to stay over and that you needed to run and get some cash out of her safe for her and run to get groceries. 

You understood how hard she worked so you didn't whine about it. After your call with her ended, you dialed up Stan's number.

"C'mon Stanley, answer me." You tapped your foot and the other end picked up. 

"Hello. This is the Uris Household. Who is this?"

You recognized the voice of Stan's mother. "Mrs. Uris, it's me, Y/N."

You could imagine her smile. "Oh Y/N! Did you need Stan?"

"Did he just walk out?"

"He's still outside. Hold on hun, I'll go get him."

You heard the quiet clank of the phone being laid on the table. You heard the door open in the background, some muffled voices, and then Stan's breath. 

"Hey, what's up? I was just leaving for the quarry."

You twisted the landline cord around your finger anxiously. "I can't make it to the quarry. Mom's working a double shift and I have to run errands for her. If I get done early I'll try to show, but no guarantees."

Stan was silent for a moment. "Alright. We'll hang out tomorrow if not."

You sighed. "I can't tomorrow. I have to go out of town for my cousin's birthday. I promise we'll hang out soon."

There was a brief silence before he spoke up again. "Alright. I'll see you maybe tonight. Or in two days."

"I'll see you then." With that you hung up and walked towards your mother's room.

You opened the door to your mother's bedroom and flipped on the light. Sitting in the corner was her safe. You were just about to turn the dial and realized she didn't tell you the combo. 

"Fuck."

That began an almost two and a half hour search through the house for a piece of paper that had the combination on it. You ended up finding it on a torn, coffee-stained post-it note at the bottom of her junk drawer. And when you saw what as t the code was, you wanted to bash your head in. It was your birthday. You should've thought of that in the first place!

No matter. You just had to grab a hundred and go to the supermarket. Easy. 

The streets were still bustling as you rode your bike to the convenience store. Yet one street was filled with a crowd you didn't want to ride through. The Bowers Gang was lurking with the exception of Patrick. In fact, they were shouting his name. 

Part of you wanted to stop, but you kept going. At the store you parked your bike out front and locked it to the bike rack. 

You wanted the grocery trip to be short and sweet, but of course that didn't happen. 

By the time you left the grocery store, it was nearly four o'clock. You knew the boys weren't at the quarry anymore so you began your ride home. 

Perhaps your biggest mistake was taking an alternative route compared to your drive there. You wanted to avoid the Bowers Gang in case they were still in the area. 

You took a quiet street where the houses seemed empty. Normally you would h as ve found the route peaceful, but it was too quiet. You couldn't hear birds chirp nor the breeze through summer leaves. No kids laughed in the distance. 

You pedalled faster, uneasy of being alone. You felt particularly vulnerable considering there was a child-snatching maniac in the woods of Derry. Rumors of a pedophile came to mind and you pedalled even faster. 

Yet the silence dissipated. In the distance you heard the rev of a car engine. You looked over your shoulder to see the Bowers Gang, once again excluding Patrick, driving towards you. 

The sides of the road on that side of town were essentially ditches. You didn't know where to pedal off to so you settled for pedalling faster. Yet that, of course, couldn't compare to a car. All it took was the car hitting your back tire and you were sent flying off. 

You heard the crunch of your bike as the car ran it over. You laid on the pavement hissing at the scrapes that dragged along the left side of your body. Luckily, you hadn't hit your head. 

You managed to sit up and tried to scoot back, away from Henry and Belch as they sauntered out of the car. 

You heard Henry bark an order at Belch to make you stay on the ground. As a result, as soon as Belch was near you he grabbed one of your legs and yanked it so you fell back. 

Your head hit the asphalt. You groaned in pain as Henry knelt over you. "Do you know where Patrick is, tramp? I know you hated him so c'mon tell me if anything comes to mind."

"I don't know. All I was doing was getting groceries."

Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife before grabbing you by the hair. 

"Better tell me right now, Y/N."

Your eyes watered. "Henry! I promise I don't know anything! Please!" 

Tears spilled over and Henry scoffed as he stepped off of you. "Belch get her to her feet."

Belch was probably the most sympathetic of the Bowers Gang, yet that wasn't saying much. He grabbed your hand and pulled you to your feet. 

He and Henry both hopped back into the car as and Vic revved his engine. You had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit and you heard the squish of the oranges you bought as they were ran over. 

You sniffled and crouched to gather your groceries and a moment later, a white ribbon drifted into your view. 

You looked up to see a cherry red balloon drifting there.  
_____

**To Be Continued**


End file.
